parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story (Jacob Hanson Version)
Jacob Hanson's movie spoof of Toy Story. Cast *Sheriff Woody - Elliot (Open Season) *Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) *Mr. Potato Head - Scrat (Ice Age) *Slinky Dog - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Rex - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Hamm - Benny (The Wild) *Bo Beep - Giselle (Open Season) *Sarge - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Hannah Philips - Mai (Next Gen) *Scud - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Etch - Boo-Boo Bear *Lenny - Remy (Ratatouille) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Gisela, Giselita and Elvis (Open Season 3) *Mr. Shark - Donkey (Shrek) *Mr. Spell - Timon (The Lion King) *RC - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) *Robot - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Rocky Gibraltar - Weaver (Antz) *Snake - Fender (Robots) *Troll Dolls - Kitty and Mimmy (Hello Kitty) *Hockey Puck - Bomby (Battle For Dream Island) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Toads (Mario) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Purple Toad (Mario) *Combat Carl - MacHopper (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Baby Face - Turbo *Ducky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Frog - Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes) *Hand-in-the-Box - Himself *Janie/Pterodactyl - Heather (Over the Hedge)/Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Jingle Joe - Cuphead *Legs - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Rockmobile - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Roller Bob - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Walking Car - Sid (Ice Age) *Burned Rag Doll - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Shrek *Yellow Soldier Toys - Mason and Phil (Madagascar) *Sally Doll - Dot (A Bug's Life) Gallery Elliot.png|Elliot as Sheriff Woody Diego.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear Scrat.png|Scrat as Mr. Potato Head Radio.png|Radio as Slinky Dog Stitch.png|Stitch as Rex Benny Squirrel.png|Benny as Hamm Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Bo Peep Fowler.png|Fowler as Sarge Chicken-run1.png|Chickens as Sarge's Soldiers Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Melvin captain underpants movie.png|Melvin Sneedly as Sid Phillips Mai from Next Gen.jpeg|Mai as Hannah Phillips Steele.png|Steele as Scud Boo-Boo.jpg|Boo-Boo Bear as Etch Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy as Lenny Gisela (10).jpg|Gisela Gesalita.png|Giselita Elvis (OS3).jpg|and Elvis as Bo Peep's Sheep Donkey.png|Donkey as Mr. Shark Timon (3).png|Timon as Mr. Spell Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as RC RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom as Robot Weaver.png|Weaver as Rocky Gibraltar Fender (Fox).png|Fender as Snake Hello kitty and mimmy smiling eyes open by malekmasoud dcy9cn0.png|Kitty and Mimmy as Troll Dolls Bomby_3.png|Bomby as Hockey Puck 1063041-toads.jpg|Toads as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Purple Toad.png|Purple Toad as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien MacHopper.png|MacHopper as Combat Carl Turbo (Dreamworks).png|Turbo as Baby Face Daffy-Duck-Giant-Wall-Decal-Details-2.jpg|Daffy Duck as Ducky 220px-Michigan J Frog.svg.png|Michigan J. Frog as Frog 77.png|Hand-in-the-box as Himself Heather (Over the Hedge).jpg|Heather Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Janie/Pterodactyl Cuphead pixel art by lisnovski-dbs7va6.png|Cuphead as Jingle Joe Sour Kangaroo.PNG|Sour Kangaroo as Legs Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Rockmobile Jackson storm cars 3.png|Jackson Storm as Roller Bob Sid.png|Sid as Walking Car Reboot buttercup 3.png|Buttercup as Burned Rag Doll Shrek.png|Shrek as Huge Pickup Truck Toy Mason and Phil.png|Mason and Phil as Yellow Soldier Toys Dot (A Bug's Life).png|Dot as Sally Doll Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Jacob Hanson